The End
by Lara Knight
Summary: You think how funny it is that people say if you're in love you're lucky one. Lucky. Maybe if they love you back, they are the lucky ones.


_Is this how we end?_

"I can't" She says.

"I know" you tell her.

She actually looks upset. You did expect her to actually look upset. She is feeling a strong, real emotion towards the situation. That's new.

You look back at her, annoyed. You know you look annoyed. Annoyed is lot easier than what your feeling. You are not quite sure what to call it. Its like someone has lit a flame inside you, like you are on fire from the inside out. It's like someone has set off your self destruct button and any moment now your going to explode.

You turn and walk towards the jet. "Emily" she calls out behind you, she's hurt you can hear it. "Jennifer" you say back not turning for moment. As if not facing her will make it easier. The rain starts, it quickly drenches your hair. The curls soon to come are the least of your worries.

"Emily" She whispers, just loud enough for you to hear. "I need you" She says you know that she's still managing to stop the tears.

The earth stops spinning. Everything stops. The rain freezes mid air, the wind is no existent. The noise from the jet is gone. Its silent. Your world stops for her one last time. She's in your head and she's going to do it. She's going to make you do it. She is causing it the big event. She's going to make you break your own heart.

In that one moment you think of the perfect start and how there was no finish line in sight. You we're running a race you could never will. You we're running against someone that was already standing at the finish line, waving at your to give it s go.

You think how funny it is that people say **_if you're in love you're lucky one_**. Lucky. Maybe if they love you back, they are the lucky ones.

You turn around. You face the music. Another funny thing is only music would make this scene their making more dramatic, your half waiting for Morgan to bring out the boom box.

You drop your bag for a moment so you can bunch up your hands as if for a fight. She seems so far away now, like the universe is now working to separate her from you.

"You're the lucky one, JJ" You say the world around you now speeding up to its normal speed. The rain was now pouring down on you.

"Don't" she says, now you can see the tears. The rain is washing them away but you know her.

"You're lucky because you have someone tha loves you, that you love. You're the lucky one" You say managing to smile through it.

You smile through your broken heart for her. the things you do for her. You did it. You break your own heart for her. The rage from before comes streaming up but you puwsh it down. No, you can still walk away from this.

"You said you wouldn't leave" She screams at you taking a few steps forward. Suddenly shes so close to you. You become awake of how pretty she is all over again. When shes this close you fall in love all over again.

You scream back and take a small step back because that beautiful face of hers is how you got here in the first place. The fire I back, not in the good way. You feel it taking control. The fire pulsing through every vain, every cell of your body inflamed with rage. You feel it coming up your throat, the words you were trying to keep down.

"You said you didn't love him anymore" you yell, the second it leaves your mouth you know you've changed the game.

She's silent. You worry about what she's thinking. You don't want to wait. That's the point of all this. You're done waiting. You aren't waiting for her anymore. You're not waiting for the next bomb she has, your done playing battleship. You don't want to hear what else she has to say.

You pick up your bag and start walking towards the jet. She screams your name. You keep putting one foot in front of the other.

Isn't it funny? In the end you left her. You still down on the jet dumping your bag on the ground next to you.

This is how we end, your heart still bleeding but beating. A bleeding heart will heal and it will all come back in flashes when you see her at work. That's okay because you're the lucky one.

 _ **Hahah idk if this is even a story?**_

 _~Lara Knight_


End file.
